Honeymoon Suite
by TheHFness
Summary: Elle and Claire have been on the road for days straight since Nathan passed the "specials" act. Now they have found a decent hotel to stay in, everything is booked but the honeymoon suite. How will one night alone with six months of sexual tension end?


**Eclaire week is still under way. I hope you guys like this installment.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Heroes.**

**This is not the full story. If you want the completely uncensored story. Leave it in review. I will give you my Livejournal Link.**

The windshield wipers were doing a poor job clearing away the rain.

Fidgeting in her seat, Elle squinted past the streaks on the car's window to the rest stop's parking lot. The storm had come up suddenly and started dumping sheets of rain so thick they had little choice but to stop driving until it passed.

Elle glanced at the empty driver's seat and then looked back to the window. She didn't like storms. Not at all. Even counting all the freaks of nature she'd spent a lifetime rounding up, water falling from the sky ranked as one of the most unnerving things she had ever encountered.

Their small getaway car sat alone in the large highway rest area. Through the haze of gray mist she could barely make out the orange flashing hazard lights of several big rigs also riding out the storm. Somewhere further up the highway, lost in dark clouds and rainfall, was St. Louis and the famous Arch.

Dry washing her hands and feeling the sting of sparks jumping between fingers, Elle shifted again in her seat. A simple errand shouldn't take this long, right? The cheerleader wasn't a trained agent despite what she might think. News reports made it clear that hunters of specials were out there now—the truly worst even had federal marshal badges behind them.

Just as she was about to venture out after Claire, the former cheerleader came into view. Already drenched but still running, she held a soggy newspaper over her head and clutched two covered styrofoam cups between her arm and chest.

Leaning over the center column, Elle popped the driver side door and swung it wide for her. Cold mist filled the car and caused her to shiver.

Claire settled behind the wheel and gave a weak smile. "So much for the morning news. Coffee is still good though." She tossed the ruined St. Louis Post-Dispatch onto the backseat and handed Elle one of the styrofoam cups.

The heat bleeding through from the coffee felt good in her cold hands. "Probably nothing but late night cow tipping reports," Elle said lightly. The past few weeks the headlines had been the same. Sketchy reports of the FBI breaking up homegrown cells around the country. Senator Petrelli leading the charge to round up this new kind of threat. None of it good news for their kind.

"Yeah. I've read enough of those." Claire drank her coffee and Elle couldn't help but stare. Water dripped from the blonde hair matted to her head. Her lips were pale and trembled as she sipped the hot liquid.

Elle watched Claire drink as she brought her own drink to her lips. She smiled a little as the hot liquid started to warm her as well. "I still don't see why you left Costa Verde. Nathan gave you a free pass."

"But he didn't give you one." The cheerleader said flatly. Taking another sip of her coffee, she looked over to the electric blonde. "I don't know how long this storm will be before it breaks. You haven't slept today at all and you drove all night. Maybe you should lean the seat back and try to get some sleep."

Elle just shrugged. "I can't sleep with that much noise. I know the rain soothes some people. It makes me nervous."

"Water being your enemy and all." Claire giggled as she teased the older blonde lightly.

"At least you still take showers."

Elle punched the indestructible girl softly in the arm. "I might be a little freaked out by it. But I am not going to be all nasty. Unshowered people are gross. West always looked like he had greasy hair."

Claire just rolled her eyes. "Like you have had all good choices in men. Sylar and Adam. Not really making the grade Sparky?"

"Peter was pretty good." Elle smirked as she saw the Claire's lip twitch.

"Elle. I don't want to think about you and my Uncle that is just creepy." Claire turned her head slightly giving the electric blonde a disgusted look.

"Sure you don't. Your hero worship of Peter creeps me out sometimes. You had the hots for him too. Didn't you?" Elle laughed loudly, as she saw the irritation raising from the cheerleader.

"Peter saved me from Sylar. I had no clue we were related. And I did not have a crush on him." Claire shot Elle a dirty look. "But Sylar. Really? I have seen the pictures from the surveillance Dad did. He was such a nerd."

Elle just shrugged. "I didn't get out much."

Claire decided they desperately needed a change of subject. "What are we going to do for the night. We have been up almost two days straight. I really don't count hour naps in the car sleep."

Elle just smirked as she pulled out a credit card. "Nice hotel room sounds good to me."

Claire shook her head. "We can't use that. They can track you then."

Elle's grin grew into one resembling that of the Cheshire cat. "They won't care about 'Alexis Manning' would they?" Elle handed the card over to the cheerleader.

"Where the hell did you get this?" Claire asked confused. Elle hadn't been out of her sight long enough to steal it from someone. There was no where it could have magically come from.

"I am a lot smarter then you give me credit for. Being undercover for The Company, I had to use an alias sometimes. This was one I made that no one knew about. Not even Daddy."

Elle had a slightly sadden look as she said the last part.

"A real shower and a nice bed sounds really nice to me." Claire sat her coffee in the cup holder. Gripping Elle's hand softly, she flashed her a sympathy smile. "I'm sorry about your Dad."

"It's been almost six months. It's fine." Elle squeezed her hand back softly before pulling it away. Pulling the cup back to her lips, she drank slowly.

"I really hope this storm breaks soon. I'm really looking forward to a hot shower after walking through that cold rain." Claire sighed deeply as she shivered slightly.

"I could think of something to make you warm." Elle snickered as she saw the shock spread across the former cheerleaders face.

"Lean your seat back and go to sleep." Claire turned her head towards the window continuing to watch the rain fall.

Elle smiled to herself slightly as she leaned her seat back. She was more tired then she had thought. A loud long yawn came to her lips, as she adjusted herself in her seat.

_"Hey Cheerleader." Elle smirked as looked the younger blonde up and down._

_"Elle what the hell are you doing here?" Claire barked at the electric blonde. The last time Claire had seen her she had abandoned her at Pinherst._

_Sylar slowly walked into the room. "Well Claire-bear. Your grandfather wants to see you?"_

_Noah cocked the hammer back on his company issued gun. "I don't think you are taking her anywhere."_

_Sylar just laughed loudly. "Do you really think that is going to stop me?"_

_Elle just watched the exchange between the two men. She had figured out shortly before they got into the house her powers were gone. She wasn't going to get in over her head. If Sylar wanted the fight Bennet she was going to let him._

_Sylar raised her fingers. "I wasn't going to kill you. But, if you are will to throw your life away. I will just do away with you." _

_When nothing happened every one stood in a mist of confusion. Sylar knew this wasn't good. Bennet had a gun. He was basically defenseless._

He closed the distance between him and Noah quickly. He hit the man with the horned rim glasses hard in the stomach causing him to drop the gun. Sylar threw his body against the older man pinning him to the ground.

_Elle moved quickly to pick up the lose firearm. She smirked to herself. This was working in her favor better then she thought it ever would have. She was really the only one with power. "Well. I think it's about time we end this whole thing." Elle looked over at Claire as she heard the cheerleader start to come towards her. "Don't worry Claire-bear."_

_Claire looked at her confused. She didn't know what to think. Elle hadn't turned the gun on her. She just smiled at her slightly as she walked towards them men wrestling on the ground. _

_Elle grabbed Noah by the back of his shirt and pulled him off Sylar. Pushing the older man to the ground, she stood above Sylar with a smirk on her face. "You are so pathetic. You are nothing without your powers."_

_"Elle. What are you doing?" Sylar looked up at her confused._

_"What I should have done a long time ago. You killed my father you son of a bitch. You won't heal this time you bastard." Elle pulled the trigger quickly. Shooting, the now powerless man, twice in his chest._

_Noah stared down at Sylar's motionless body, then his eyes fell to the electric blonde. He ripped the gun out of her hands. "What the hell was that Elle?"_

_"Daddy said the only thing I was ever really good at was undercover. So that's what I did. I saw Sylar standing in the building after Peter hit the ground. I figured I would take my chances in stopping him. I really don't have much to loose anyway." Elle looked over to Claire flashing her a small smile. "Sorry. I just kinda was winging it."_

_Claire looked over at her in confusion. "How did you know our powers were going to go away?"_

_"I didn't. I just kinda was going along with it."_

_"Elle."_

The electric blonde awoke to a soft voice calling her name. "Huh?"

"Wake up. We are in the city." Claire said lightly as she drove down the street.

"We are going to the Chase Park Plaza. It's a really nice hotel. I have stayed there once or twice." Elle said as she put her seat back into a comfortable position.

Finding their way around the city hadn't been as hard as the former cheerleader had thought it would be. The city was very pretty. It was almost like New York with all the skyscrapers but it just seemed so much cleaner.

Claire looked up as she shut the driver's side door. "This place is huge."

"I meant it when I said nice hotel." Elle smiled as she came around the side of the car find Claire still staring stunned. Bring her hand under the Cheerleaders chin, she gently closed her open mouth. "Since you can't seem to handle 'the big ole city' Texas. I'll check-in. You can get our bags."

Claire felt her body tingle slightly from the electric blonde's touch. Shaking her head to bring herself back to the conversation. "Yeah. Sure."

Making her way into the lobby Elle groaned as she made her way through a sea of people. Pushing her way to the receptionist desk, she rang the bell lightly.

A older man with a maroon blazer come out of what appeared to be the office. "May I help you?"

Elle smiled at her brightly as she pulled out her I.D. and credit card. Letting her eyes to his name tag she smiled slightly. "I was wondering what you have available for tonight."

He shook his head for a second. "The only things we have left are the honeymoon suit and the presidential suit. The Young Leaders of America conference is being held this weekend. So we are pretty book."

"Which room is nicer?" Elle asked with a small grin on her face.

"Honeymoon by far. We bring you breakfast of your choice to your room. Access to all channels, hot tub in your room. King size bed with Egyptian sheets. It's very nice."

He nodded as he sold up the rooms immensely nice qualities. "It's on it's own floor as well. None of the young kids will be coming up and down the elevators bothering you."

"Alright Robert. Thank you. I would love to book that room." Elle pushed her card and I.D. towards the older man.

"Thank you Ms. Manning. I will get your information on then get your key." Taking the small plastic cards offered, the gentlemen started typing in the information.

Claire huffed as she made her way through the swarm of people. She found Elle standing at the desk. "This is insane."

"There is some conference here this weekend." Elle said uninterested as she walked the young teens walk by.

Claire felt herself start to fall forward. With the two bags over her shoulders, she found it hard to catch her balance. Elle shot her arms out and pulled the cheerleader close to her.

"Careful Pom-Pom." Elle said quietly as she realized the close proximity she was now in the younger blonde.

A small blush spread across Claire's face as she found herself in the electric blonde's arms. Hand resting gently on either of the older blonde's collar bones. Claire felt her knees start to go weak. The tenderness in the electric girl's eyes was something that she had never seen before. "Sorry." Was all that the cheerleader managed.

Elle turned back towards the counter with a smirk on her face. "It's alright." Keeping hand gently on Claire's hip.

Robert looked at the two girls with a smile on his face. "Miss Manning. I hope you enjoy your stay here. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call me. My name is..."

"Robert." Elle said shyly. "I don't forget that name. It was my fathers. Thank you Robert."

Claire could see a small smile on the electric blonde's face as she mentioned her father. Reaching out and grabbing Elle's hand, she intertwined their finger's together.

Elle just looked over to the cheerleader offering a small smile. The older girl gave a small tug, pulling the indestructible girl towards the elevators. Neither girl said anything as they entered the elevator.

Just as the doors were about to close, a bum rush of teenagers pushed into the elevator. The blonde duo ended up in pushed in the corner of the elevator. Claire with her back against the wall. Elle in front of her both hands pushing against the wall, keeping herself from crushing the cheerleader.

Elle growled as she looked over her shoulder. "I could shock them all." She whispered.

Claire took in a deep breath when she felt Elle get pushed completely flush against her. She could feel the heat raising across her face. "That would be bad. You would put the elevator out of order. I really don't want to be stuck up here for hours with all of the stupid kids."

"I really don't like crowds or tight spaces." Elle gritted her teeth. "It makes me uneasy."

Claire started to panic as Elle started to glow slightly. She put cupping both sides of Elle's face. Making the electric blonde look her in the eyes, the cheerleader spoke softly.

"Calm down Elle. Just focus on me."

Elle leaned her head into Claire's shoulder, trying to ignore the feeling that the room was shrinking. "I'm trying. It's hard with all the stupid kids shoving each other and bumping into me."

Putting her hands on the electric blonde's waist, Claire pulled her closer to her own body.

Moving them positions Claire put her arms against the wall holding her body still. "Maybe that will help. Now they won't be shoving you."

Their eyes locked for a few seconds. Claire felt her whole body tingle from the intense stare of the older blonde. The sociopath was actually blushing slightly. The former cheerleader found it very cute.

As the elevator dinged, both girls relaxed slightly. Claire stepped back sighing. "Chaos avoided."

"Yeah. Damn Kids." Elle grumbled.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened again. Claire looked around confused as the stepped out of the elevator in a small narrow hallway.

"Why is there only one door on this floor?" Claire turned her head to look at the electric blonde.

Elle just smiled back at her. "We have the honeymoon suite Cheerleader. It was the only thing left with all of those fucking kids here."

Claire's eyes lite up. "This is going to be great. I have never really stayed in a really nice place before. I bet there are really fluff robes."

Elle opened slid the card through the electronic door. The light changed the green. In one swift motion the cheerleader had disappeared into the hotel suite. Shaking her head slightly Elle just followed.

A few hours later both girls had settled in. Both showered and ready to relax.

Claire grinned broadly from the bed clad in a fluffy pink robe. "I don't think this evening could get any better."

"Yeah considering you were in the hot tub eating ice cream and watching TV." Elle teased as she brushed her hair sitting at the vanity.

"You could have always gotten in with me." Claire shot her a dirty look.

Elle knew that there was no threat behind the look. Claire was full of empty threats.

"You know how well I get along with water sometimes Cheerleader. With the uneasy I felt today, the last thing I would have needed was black out the hotel."

Claire just shrugged as she leaned back against the pillows. "Yeah. I suppose. It was nice though."

Elle stood up and laid down across the couch. "I'm glad I could do something nice for you. After all, you don't have to be here."

"What do you mean?" Claire leaned up on her elbows looking over to the electric blonde.

"Like I said, Nathan gave you a pass. You couldn't have stayed with Noah and Sandra." Elle said flatly.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else." Claire said sharply. She was fairly certain the electric blonde knew how she felt about her. She shouldn't have the need to ask the questions she was.

"I know that." Elle said with a smile on her face.

"What are you doing over there?" Claire asked with a smirk on her face.

Elle shrugged. Pushing herself up, she made her way to the empty side of the bed. She smiled to herself as she felt the cheerleader's eyes on her.

"What are watching Pom-Pom?" Elle asked as she hopped into the bed.

"I don't know. Whatever. I have just kinda been flipping through the channels." Claire shrugged. "Horror Movie?"

"Sure. I'll get the lights." Elle smirked. "LIGHTS LOW."

Claire giggled a little as the room became dark. "I want one of those at home."

"The remake of Nightmare on Elm Street?" Elle asked as she looked at the movie guide on the T.V.

"Sounds good to me."

It wasn't long before both girls were settled. The movie had been on for almost a half hour. Claire was definitely easier to scare then the electric sociopath. Elle found herself laughing a few times as she felt the bed shake a little when Claire would jump.

Running her hand across the top of the blankets, the cheerleader found the electric blonde's and squeezed it gently. Elle smiled to herself a little. Claire was always the one to make the first move. Neither of them had crossed any boundaries. There was occasional hand holding, longer then normal hugs, and the falling asleep tangled together on the couch. But after the elevator, Elle found herself needing a cold shower.

Elle laced their fingers together and rubbed the back of Claire's hand with her thumb. She leaned up on her side slightly and grabbed the cheerleaders hip. Pulling Claire into her side she settled back into the bed.

Claire let go of Elle's hand. Resting her head on the electric blonde's chest, she draped her arm over the older girl's waist. The Cheerleader threw one of her legs over top of Elle's.

Elle ran her fingers across Claire's hand gently, letting small spark bounce between her finger's and the cheerleader's skin. She smiled to herself slightly, when she heard Claire sigh happily. There hadn't been many of these moments lately. The two of them had been on the run from Nathan and his goon squad for a few weeks.

Claire pushed herself up onto her palms and locked her gaze with the electric blonde's.

"What?" Elle asked quietly.

Brushing a staind of hair out of her face, Claire just smiled at her. "You know I meant it when I said I wouldn't be anywhere then with you right?"

"I know you meant it." Elle leaned her hand up and brushed the side of the cheerleader's face. "I wouldn't want you anywhere but with me."

Claire smiled sweetly and leaned into the electric blonde's touch. "I just want you to know how much you mean to me."

Elle leaned up slightly and kissed the younger blonde gently on the lips. "I know. I wouldn't know what I would do without you."

Claire was taken completely by surprise. She hadn't expected an emotional reply back. Let alone such a forward physical. "Good to know."

Elle grabbed Claire's thigh and pulled it over her waist. The cheerleader was now hovering above the electric blonde with a broad smile on her face. Leaned up, the electric blonde captured the cheerleader's lips in a soft kiss.

Claire smiled to herself as she leaned down and kissed the girl below her back. The cheerleader had never been so turned on in her life. There had been a few make out/groping sessions with some of the boys she had dated. But they were always rough and sloppy.

Elle ran her hands under the fluffy robe the cheerleader had wrapped herself in. Rubbing her hands gently up and down Claire's thighs, she could hear Claire's breath catch in her throat.

Biting the younger blonde's lip gently, silently asking for entrance. The cheerleader parted her lips ever so slightly,Elle gently slid her tongue into the younger girls mouth. Grabbed in tie that held the robe shut, Elle gave it a gently tug not enough to open it. She looked up at the cheerleader waiting for an answer.

Claire just smiled down at her. Pulling the tie off the robe, the indestructible blonde shrugged the fluffy material off her shoulder.

Elle was getting impatient. She knew Claire was trying to be sexy and seductive, but she did need to try any of that. Elle was sure she had never been so turned on ever. Grabbed the side of the rob, she ripped it off the cheerleader and threw it to the side.

Elle looked at her in awe. Matching black lace panties and bra. Her tan skin and wash board stomach were almost enough to make Elle need a new change of panties. "You are fucking gorgeous."

Elle pushed Claire off her gently. She wasted no time climbing on top of the cheerleader.

She reached behind the blond and unclasped her bra. Discarding it quickly, she leaned down and took a nipple into her mouth. She licked the pert nipple a few times before pulling away. But not before she got a loud moan from her partner. Elle grabbed the nipple between her index finger and her thumb. She gently rolled her fingers around. She moved her mouth to Claire's neck kissing and sucking gently. Elle slowly started to grind her hips against Claire's. She elected a painfully sexual moan from her lover.

Elle kissed her way from Claire's collar bone to her breast. She took the left nipple into her mouth and sucked slowly and gently. Claire was digging her fingers into the sheets with her head laid back.

Elle nipped at her hard nubs roughly at first. Then sucked them gently, in an attempt to sooth them. She alternated between sucking and nipping. She could tell it was driving her lover completely crazy.

Claire thought better of the situation. There was going to be no way in hell, that she was going to be the only one naked. She grabbed the hem of Elle's tank top and slid it off. Throwing it towards her robe.

Elle saw the gawking grin on Claire's face and smirked. She stroked her fingers up the back of Claire's arm and was delighted when she shivered at the stimulation.

"See something you like Cheerleader?"

A few hours later the girls lays together in a sweaty tangeled pile of limbs.

The cheerleader kissed her gently on the lips. "Can you say months of sexual tension?"

Elle yawned slightly. "Yeah. I would say so." Gathering the young girl in her arms, the electric blonde pulled the covers over them.

"Tired?" Claire teased as she settled into bed beside the slightly insane girl.

"Shut up and go to sleep. God knows how long it will be before we get a chance for a real nights sleep again." Elle kissed Claire's shoulder gently. Wrapping her arms around Claire's waist, she pulled the young girl closer.

"Good night Elle." The cheerleader said softly as she ran her fingers over Elle's hands.

Elle smiled to herself. "Good night Claire."


End file.
